In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to an multi-purpose scraping apparatus for scraping decals from the inside of the windshield of an automobile. Specifically, such a tool is designed to be usable with replaceable blades, so that the blades may be interchanged as they wear out. Furthermore, such a tool is designed for use with different types of blades, as steel blades are optimal for some applications but are not appropriate for others, and various materials, sharpnesses and sizes of blades are desired in various applications.
A particular problem associated with scraping the interior surfaces of automobile windshields is that reaching the lower most portion of the windshield while still maintaining a proper grip on the scraper is often difficult. In other words, to scrape the lower portion of an automobile windshield, particularly in a more sleekly designed car with the newer, more aerodynamic, sloping windshield, requires that the user lean forward and extend downward in reaching the lower portion of the windshield. This is particularly difficult to do when substantial grip is required on the scraping apparatus. This problem renders it very difficult to fit a conventional razor blade scraper between the dashboard and the windshield to remove decals that have been placed in the lower most corners of the windshield. As decals are most often placed in the lower corners of the windshield so as to be inconspicuous to the field of vision, this problem has become particularly acute, indeed.
Many designs of scraping apparatus have been constructed which enable the user to have a long reach, but these typically deprive the user of an effective grip. Similarly, many designs of scraping apparatus have been constructed which enable the user to have an effective grip, but these typically deprive the user of a long reach. No scraping apparatus has been constructed to permit both a long reach and an effective grip while at the same time providing the advantages, structure and features of the present invention.
An even more particular problem associated with the use of scraping apparatus is that of effecting sufficient scraping force on windshields that are provided with protective films or defroster apparatus. These windshields cannot be scraped with steel surfaces, as the steel surface may damage protective films and delicate options, such as, ultraviolet screens, tinting, or defrosting wires. More recently, as automobile windows and/or windshields have been furnished with Instaclear brand defrosting apparatus, the suitability of a steel blade or other similarly hard material for scraping has become more questionable.
Yet another problem associated with the use of scraping apparatus particularly those that are provided with means for interchanging blades, is that of storage of extra blades. These replacement blades are often lost or otherwise not where the user needs them at the time of replacement.
Yet another problem associated with the use of scraping apparatus is that releasing a blade for interchangeability is often difficult and requires undue exertion. Thus, a user who does not possess a strong grip may be unable to effect interchange of the blades.
Yet another problem associated with the use of scraping apparatus is that of keeping the blades in place during vigorous use of the apparatus. Thus, although too weak a retaining force may facilitate an easy change of blades, the blade may become dislodged during the use of the scraping apparatus.
Yet another problem associated with the use of scraping apparatus is that the releasing mechanism may be easily deformed, particularly when the retaining force is enhanced and the ease of interchangeability is also optimized.
The present invention constitutes an improved multi-purpose scraping apparatus that seeks to overcome these problems, while at the same time providing a simple, easily constructed design that is readily adapted to a variety of uses.